


Притворимся, будто все хорошо

by Olya



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Токио притворяется, а Тамао ему позволяет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворимся, будто все хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like nothing is wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680849) by [Dalankar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar). 



> бета - Солерно

Токио вошел в класс и тут же остановился. Токаджи и Цуцумото буравили друг друга глазами, настольная игра была забыта.

– Где Тамао?

Токио пришлось целую вечность тащиться до школы, после того как Тамао «позаимствовал» его мопед. Вообще-то, Токио был в смятении: раньше Тамао никогда так не делал. Да он толком и не умел ездить на злосчастном мопеде. По пути в школу Токио старался не представлять в красках, какими способами Тамао мог убиться на дороге, а не найдя его в их пристанище, он встревожился не на шутку.

– В полиции, – сказал Токаджи, не поднимая взгляда.

Ни один нормальный человек никогда бы не вздохнул с облегчением, услышав, что его друга задержали. Ни один, кроме Токио. Он немного успокоился: значит, Тамао не валяется мертвым в какой-нибудь канаве.

– Что, опять? – спросил Токио уже на выходе – надо было поискать мопед.

– Ага, наверное, играл в курицу и лису со старшим инспектором, – ответил Цуцумото, покачав головой, и его дреды смешно закачались в такт.

Токио усмехнулся. Такой человек, как Тамао, мог нарваться на проблемы где угодно. Самое время найти мопед и отдать в ремонт. Он не сомневался, что кататься на нем теперь нельзя. Токио подумывал отдать Тамао чек после починки мопеда, если, конечно, у него будут деньги и если к тому времени Токио не сжалится и не заплатит сам.

***

Токио стоял, опершись на свой мопед. Когда Тамао вышел из полицейского участка, он выпрямился: вот так встречать друга после его рискованных игр с местными полицейскими вошло у него в привычку. Лицо Серидзавы преобразилось, когда он увидел знакомую белоснежную рубашку. Токио внимательно оглядел Тамао с головы до ног. Результат осмотра его удовлетворил – синяков было не много. Тамао перешел дорогу, не смотря по сторонам. Токио всегда этого бесило, и ему стоило больших усилий не наорать на этого придурка. Но если подумать, то на дороге глядел в оба всегда именно Токио.

– Повеселился? – он протянул второй шлем. Тамао с поклоном взял его.

– Ну, – Тамао сел позади, – у них отстойная еда, – он уверенно положил руки на талию другу.

Токио улыбнулся и аккуратно выехал на дорогу. В этот же момент он почувствовал, что Тамао заснул. Это тоже вошло в привычку, и Токио всякий раз поражался, как он умудряется не падать с мопеда. На всякий случай он сбросил скорость: не хватало еще, чтобы этот придурок упал.

Токио привез его к себе домой. Это ближе, чем ехать к Тамао, да и родители уехали. Он остановил мопед и накрыл своей рукой руку Тамао.

– Эй, – мягко сказал он. Тамао проснулся только после несильного толчка.

– Приехали?

– Ага, уже дома.

Осоловелым взглядом Тамао посмотрел по сторонам.

– Мы приехали не туда.

– Пошевеливайся, – Токио потянул его за собой.

Он набрал код от замка. Тамао, еще не до конца проснувшись, повис у него на руке.

Токио удалось дотащить его до квартиры и сбросить на кровать. Боль накатилась ровно в тот момент, когда он начал стаскивать с Тамао ботинки. Он скрючился возле кровати, с силой вцепившись в волосы. Токио старался изо всех сил не стонать. Тамао ничего не должен знать. Он сам сможет с этим справиться, да и волновать друга понапрасну не стоило.

Когда боль, наконец, стихла, Токио, весь в поту, все еще лежал на полу и ждал, пока прекратится дрожь, он медленно встал с пола. Мыль о душе показалась привлекательной, но прикинув, сколько на это придется потратить сил, Токио просто разделся и повалился на кровать. Тамао вздохнул во сне, обнял его теплой рукой и подтянул поближе к себе. Засыпая, Токио вспомнил, что снял только один ботинок с Тамао, но прежде чем сообразить, что надо снять второй, провалился в сон.

***

Токио проснулся в опасной близости к краю кровати. Тамао развалился на постели, и его руки и ноги занимали все пространство вокруг. Токио потянулся, прислушиваясь к себе. У них был целый час до начала занятий. Немного полежав, Токио осторожно сел и пригладил волосы. Прежде чем уйти в ванную, было бы неплохо разбудить Тамао.

– Просыпайся, – он невольно улыбнулся, когда Тамао застонал и тут же закашлялся.

– Слишком рано, – невнятно пробормотал Тамао, прикрывая глаза рукой. Токио только покачал головой.

– Сейчас я пойду в душ, а потом приготовлю блинчики. И если ты будешь спать дальше, то я съем их один.

Токио прекрасно знал путь к сердцу Тамао. Еда была его нескрываемой слабостью, и съесть он мог что угодно. Токио всегда восхищался способностью Тамао не цеплять всякую заразу после той дряни, которую он обычно ел. Тамао и правда жалобно застонал и, прищурив глаз, разглядывал Токио сквозь пальцы:

– Я уже не сплю.

Токио широко улыбнулся и пошел в душ.


End file.
